


In the shadows

by bluebells



Series: Optional Paz/Din continuity [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Co-Parenting, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed, conversations in the dark, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: At last, Din mumbles, "We need a bigger bed."Written for the prompt: in the shadows.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Series: Optional Paz/Din continuity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980532
Comments: 14
Kudos: 239
Collections: Movies





	In the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally shared on Twitter as part of the fictober exercise where I write whatever whenever from the fcktober, whumptober, cocktober and flufftober collection. At the end of each week, I'll clean up the drabbles and share them on AO3. To read as they're released, [go here](https://twitter.com/bellsyafterdark/status/1313761868230475776).

It takes a few moments for Paz to realise why he's awake. A familiar discomfort lingers in his muscles: a small price in exchange for the company it brings him. He sags back down to the cot, head pillowed on his bicep.

"He's fine," Paz slurs, groggy with sleep. 

Din is silent. His fingers brush Paz in their pass over the child nestled between them. Their cot on the _Razor Crest_ is narrow and, after all this time, Din still fears crushing him.

The stars are too distant and the bay’s window is too small. Without the lamp above the cot, they lie in true darkness-- but curled together, Paz sees them with his hands and the learned impression of months travelling in companionable silence.

He sensed Din was awake before realising he was himself. The beroya's alertness buzzes like white, restless static around their heads. Between them, curled into Din's chest, the child wheezes softly in sleep. 

Paz reaches across and brushes his thumb over Din's brow. "Sleep."

At last, Din mumbles, "We need a bigger bed." 

Paz sighs. He's confident neither of them will roll on the child at this point, but Din is right. It was already a tight fit for one person. Sharing between three, they all but lie on top of each other with priority to the child. But it's not something they're solving tonight and it's keeping Din awake.

Taking one of the blankets, Paz begins to rise. "I'll take the floor."

"Nn--!" Din's hand catches the collar of his shirt, stopping him. "No. I-- I didn't mean..." His voice drops. "Please stay."

Paz hesitates. He covers Din's hand with his. Their fingers weave together. 

"He'll be fine, Din." It's a promise. Now. Always.

Din's hand opens and his palm sears warmth into Paz's flesh through the sleeping shirt. "Yeah." His voice is rough. "Let's try to sleep."

"We'll look for something to extend this at our next stop," Paz assures him. 

Din rubs the bare skin below his collar in gratitude before drawing away. Paz hears the child's disgruntled burble as Din rearranges him on his chest, and then they're both sinking down to warm Paz's side. Inviting Din to the pillow of his arm (he's well resigned to waking to numb limbs), Paz presses his face to Din's hair with a chaste kiss at his temple. He finds the child's foot and strokes that small heel, smiling when the little one twitches, ticklish in sleep.

He breathes them in under the intimate shroud of darkness, warm and safe in his arms. The shadows may blind him but he would recognise them anywhere. He would find them anywhere. 

"Tomorrow," Din concurs. 

And Paz echoes the promise, murmuring gently, "Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bellsybuilds) or [Tumblr](https://bellsybuilds.tumblr.com).
> 
>  **Permissions:** You do not need to ask for permission to make translations, podfics, fanfic or fanart for any of my stories-- I do ask that you link back to my original work and let me know because I would LOVE to share what you've created.


End file.
